Te recuerdo
by RainbowDashFanBlack
Summary: -Diario de mittens- Era inevitable, finalmente lo que debía pasar paso. Perdóname, pero es lo correcto. Lamento que no pienses lo mismo, pero no se puede negar la verdad. Tú y yo no debemos volver a vernos. Siempre los llevare en mi corazón, nunca olvidare la gran aventura que me llevo a conocerlos. Cuídense por favor. Los amo. -Mittens-
1. Caminando entre luz y obscuridad

**Titulo: Te recuerdo.**

 **Capitulo 1: Caminando entre luz y obscuridad.**

 _Luces blancas y fuertes entraban por las ventanas del cuarto iluminando todo por instantes._

 _Grietas se dibujaban en el cielo por segundos y producían sonidos estruendosos que la asustaban._

 _Pese a eso, no quitaba la mirada de su reflejo en el espejo._

 _Observaba detenidamente cada característica de su cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda, su pelaje negro y blanco._

 _Pero también, su aspecto. Una simple gata callejera que estaba en un lugar que no le correspondía._

 _Miro a través del espejo al perro blanco que dormía sobre la cama de su ama._

 _Se le notaba tan placido y feliz._

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?_

 _La aventura había terminado, había traído al perro perdido de vuelta a casa. Ya no tenía porque seguir ahí._

 _Se giro dándole la espalda al espejo y camino hasta la cama, subiendo de un salto._

 _Ahí también estaba el hámster, durmiendo tranquilamente dentro de su bola plástica._

 _Lentamente se acerco hasta el perro, sentándose frente a él._

 _Puso una pata en su cabeza, y lentamente bajo por sus orejas hasta llegar a su barbilla._

" _Adiós orejón." Susurró, para después acercar sus labios a la mejilla del perro, depositando allí un beso con mucho cariño._

 _Los ojos del perro se movieron bajo sus parpados, sin duda está soñando. Esto le hizo formar una sonrisa en su rostro y después fue hasta donde el hámster._

 _Este dormía plácidamente dentro de su bola, emitiendo unos leves ronquidos. Se veía tierno._

 _Rodeo la bola con sus brazos y reposo su cabeza sobre ella._

" _Cuídate amigo."_

 _Rompió el abraso y se dirigió hasta donde dormía penny._

 _Ahí estaba ella durmiendo plácidamente, con una expresión de paz._

 _Sonrió y tomo un extremo de la cobija con su boca y acobijo a la pequeña._

" _Cuídalos por mi ¿sí?"_

 _Camino hasta el extremo de la cama y antes de bajar hecho una última mirada al perro._

 _Sintió como un nudo se formo en su garganta, pero era el momento de seguir._

 _Bajo de la cama y camino por el cuarto dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida._

 _Empujo la puerta y camino por el pasillo en la obscuridad hacia las escaleras._

 _Comenzó a bajar lentamente mientras apreciaba los cuadros en la pared, en los cuales se podían ver al perro y a la niña muy felices._

 _Sin duda, debía seguir siendo así._

 _Llego al final de las escaleras y se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida._

 _Atravesó la pequeña puerta para perro y se encontró fuera de la casa._

 _La lluvia caía incesante, el cielo se iluminaba con relámpagos y el camino hacia la carretera estaba lodoso._

 _Echo una mirada a la distancia y se lleno de valor._

 _Comenzó a correr cruzando el patio delantero de la casa y llegando al primer camino de tierra._

 _Se detuvo un momento y echo una última mirada a la casa a la que nunca volvería._

 _Continúo su camino._

 _Corría a gran velocidad y mientras lo hacía revivía en su mente los recuerdos de su aventura con aquel perro y aquel hámster._

 _Tantos buenos y queridos recuerdos. Ella siempre los llevaría en su corazón._

 _ **-Fin del capítulo 1 -**_

Hola a todos lectores de fanfiction.

Soy BoltFan211, pese a que me he cambiado el nombre, siempre me identificare aquí con el nombre BoltFan211.

Lo que les he venido a presentar es una versión mejor escrita y más interesante de la primera versión de mi historia "Sufriendo por amor"

Como había aclarado en la primera versión de esa historia, "Sufriendo por amor" era solo un experimento para ver si la historia era de su interés. Por lo que vi, a algunos si les intereso la historia y eso me motivo a re escribir una nueva versión más trabajada de la misma.

Por lo tanto, esta es la oficial a partir de ahora.

Por cierto, que la simpleza de este capítulo no perturbe su percepción de la historia. No siempre será tan simple en su narrativa.

Si quieren que continúe con esta historia por favor déjenme un review.

Si alguien quiere discutir algo en especial sobre mis historias o quiere preguntarme algo, siéntase libre de enviarme un MP o dejar un review en cualquier historia, después yo me pondré en contacto con el usuario para aclarar sus dudas.

Gracias por su atención, nos veremos.


	2. Aspecto Familiar

**Capitulo 2: Aspecto familiar.**

 _Eran los últimos días del mes de noviembre por lo que la temperatura ya descendía al caer el atardecer._

 _El ambiente era frio, alrededor de 18 grados centígrados._

 _Pronto el sol se ocultaría por completo y la temperatura descendería aun más._

 _En el callejón de uno de los barrios bajos de los ángeles, una gata de pelaje negro y blanco revolvía la basura de un contenedor en busca de algo._

" _Vamos a ver, ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?" Se pregunto la gata mientras continuaba removiendo basura._

 _Tomo un periódico entre sus patas, se veía en buen estado y estaba metido en una bolsa plástica transparente._

" _Anda, pero si tiene la fecha de hoy. Seguro a la señora Smith le será útil." Dijo la gata dejando el periódico a un lado, sobre la otra tapa del contenedor._

 _Continúo removiendo bolsas y basura suelta sin ver nada realmente interesante._

" _Vaya que mala suerte, para ser el contenedor de un restaurante no tiran ni una migaja. " Levanto su mirada hacia el letrero del restaurante…"Seguro que hacen algo con las sobras de comida…malditos." Dijo finalmente la gata, levantando su puño hacia el letrero del restaurante._

 _Suspiro cansadamente, ya que había estado todo el día buscando algo extra para comer._

 _No es que le faltase la comida, pero si se aburría de comer siempre lo mismo._

 _Decidió que era hora de volver, así que tomo el periódico bajo su brazo y se dispuso a bajar del contenedor para volver a casa._

 _Echo una última mirada al interior del contenedor y fue en ese justo momento cuando uno de los postes de luz del callejón se encendió y pudo ver algo blanco en el interior de aquel contenedor._

" _¿Qué es eso?" Se preguntó, estirando su brazo hacia el interior del contenedor para tomar aquel objeto que llamo su atención._

 _Al contraer su brazo hacia atrás con aquel objeto aferrado en su pata pudo ver con ayuda de la luz del poste que se trataba de un pequeño muñeco mal trecho._

 _Tenía el aspecto de un perro blanco, ojos marrones y un collar con una placa dorada en el cual se podía leer un nombre._

" _Bolt." Pronuncio la gata en voz baja._

 _El aspecto de ese muñeco le parecía francamente familiar, pero no lograba acordarse de donde lo había visto._

 _Inspecciono el muñeco sin mucho interés y pudo ver que estaba algo roto._

" _Bueno, Bolt. Siento decirte que vas a quedarte en la basura." Dijo la gata, arrojando el muñeco de vuelta al interior del contenedor._

 _Volvió a tomar el periódico y bajo del contenedor, dirigiéndose a la salida del callejón._

 _Una corriente de aire frio levanto la basura del suelo mientras ella caminaba, lo que le hizo trotar hacia la salida._

 _Al asomar la mirada a la calle que estaba en la salida del callejón, pudo ver que estaba totalmente desierta._

 _Por suerte no se encontraba lejos._

 _Giro a la derecha y pudo ver el puente vial que se encontraba cerca a su casa._

 _Caminaba a paso rápido observando algunos negocios cerrados y leyendo la publicidad de algunos de estos._

 _(Coma todo lo que pueda por solo 20 dólares)_

 _O_

 _(Pruebe nuestras nuevas pizzas de mariscos aun excelente precio)._

" _Qué tontería…" Pensó, aunque realmente se estaba muriendo de hambre._

 _Llego hasta la esquina y miro a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar._

 _Las calles estaban desoladas, ni si quiera había nadie caminando a excepción de ella._

 _Cruzo la calle y llego a la casa de la señora Smith._

 _Echo una mirada hacia el pórtico de la casa donde estaba la mecedora de la señora Smith, aunque ella no se encontraba ahí._

 _Seguramente estaba resguardada en su casa debido al frio._

 _Camino por el hermoso jardín, el cual estaba cuidadosamente podado y adornado con hermosos rosales azules._

 _Subió los escalones del pórtico y dejo el periódico sobre la mecedora de la señora Smith._

" _Mejor tarde que nunca." Pensó la gata y salió del pórtico cruzando el jardín hacia el cerco que dividía la casa de la señora Smith con la casa vecina y de un salto trepo el cerco para aterrizar del otro lado._

" _Listo, ya estamos de vuelta en casa." Dijo la gata, cruzando el patio delantero de la casa y dirigiéndose hacia el patio trasero._

 _Ahí pudo ver a un viejo perro de la raza dogo de burdeos._

 _Tenía un aspecto cansado y estaba echado en el suelo, aparentemente dormido._

 _La gata se acerco hasta el, sin hacer ruido._

" _Casi se te hace noche Kira, pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte."_

 _La gata se paralizo en el lugar en el que estaba y lentamente giro su cabeza viendo al dogo de burdeos._

" _Esto… ¡Doc! Pensé que estabas dormido, cuanto lo siento por despertarte, jeje." Dijo la gata de forma rápida e improvisada._

 _El perro se levanto y la miro con notoria incredulidad._

" _No estaba dormido, estaba esperando a que llegaras." Respondió el perro._

 _Kira le dedico una sonrisa._

" _Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo." Respondió con tono despreocupado._

 _Doc suspiro._

" _Ah, que se le va hacer. Solo trata de llegar antes del anochecer, ya sabes cuantos peligros abundan en la noche."_

 _Kira se acerco hasta Doc, dándole un abraso._

" _Gracias por preocuparte por mi Doc. Te prometo que tendré cuidado." Dijo kira._

 _Doc correspondió el abraso con una sola de sus patas…"De acuerdo."_

 _Kira soltó a Doc y se dispuso a entrar en la casa._

" _Me muero de sueño, ¿vienes?" Pregunto Kira desde la puerta._

" _Supongo que sí, aquí afuera ya hace mucho frio." Respondió doc, levantándose y siguiendo a Kira._

 _Continuara._

 _ **-Fin del capítulo 2-**_

 _Hola amigos, aquí les dejo el capitulo 2._

 _Lamento haber tardado, estoy trabajando muchos proyectos en este momento y aun sigo tratando de dividir el tiempo para cada cosa._

 _Les agradezco a las personas que han dejado sus reviews y a los que siguen el desarrollo de esta historia._

 _Nos veremos muy pronto._

 _Atte.: BoltFan211._


	3. El mensaje de los Ángeles Lunares

**Capitulo 03: El mensaje de los Ángeles Lunares.**

 _Sus ojos verde esmeralda reflejaban la gloriosa luna que miraban a través del cristal de la ventana, en aquella noche fría._

 _Su expresión mientras observaba al objeto en la bóveda celeste parecía la de un bebé, completamente maravillado y curioso._

" _¿Es hermosa verdad?" Dijo Doc que se hallaba acostado a unos centímetros de ella._

" _Es preciosa." Contesto Kira, estirando una de sus patas hacia la luna como intentando tocarla….."No importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo alcanzarla." Finalizo Kira, bajando su pata y observando a Doc por el reflejo de la ventana._

" _Hmm, dudo que alguien lo haya hecho." Respondió Doc._

 _Kira se giro para ver a Doc._

" _¿Tú crees?" Pregunto Kira, con tono curioso y manteniendo esa expresión curiosa._

" _No estoy realmente seguro, pero dudo que alguien haya conseguido realmente llegar." Respondió Doc._

 _Kira guardo silencio un momento y continuo mirando a Doc, como esperando que dijera algo más._

" _¿Uh? ¿Sucede algo?" Pregunto Doc, confundido._

 _Kira bajo la mirada._

" _Yo una vez soñé que alguien había podido llegar." Respondió Kira, con voz inocente._

 _Doc la miro con curiosidad…"Ah sí, ¿Y quién era?" Pregunto Doc._

 _Kira se giro de vuelta a la ventana, dándole la espalda a Doc y levanto una de sus patas señalando a la luna._

" _Ellos eran ángeles." Respondió Kira, con esa voz inocente._

 _Doc se levanto y se acerco a la ventana para mirar a la luna, cuya luz entraba a través de la ventana. Bañándolos con su color azulado._

" _¿Ángeles?" pregunto Doc, mirando a Kira._

 _Kira se levanto y se sentó junto a Doc._

" _Ellos me dijeron que eran ángeles." Respondió Kira, mirando a la luna._

 _Doc miro también hacia la luna._

" _¿Y cómo eran esos ángeles?" Pregunto Doc, curioso._

 _Kira se paro y trepo por el lomo de Doc, para llegar hasta el marco de la ventana y poder ver la calle._

" _Por alguna razón no puedo recordar su aspecto, pero me dijeron que todos tarde o temprano iríamos ahí." Respondió Kira._

" _¿Ir a donde, a la luna?" Pregunto Doc, a lo que Kira respondió afirmativamente con su cabeza._

" _Ellos dijeron que cuando nuestro tiempo se acaba, nos vamos a la luna." Respondió Kira._

 _Doc guardo silencio, y miro de vuelta a la luna._

" _Ellos también me dijeron, que tú eras un ángel." Dijo Kira, mirando a Doc desde arriba._

" _¿Yo?" Pregunto confundido._

" _Si. Ellos dijeron que tu también eras un ángel y que tú me ayudarías a encontrar algo que yo estaba buscando." Respondió Kira._

" _¿Ayudarte a encontrar algo que buscabas?" Pregunto Doc._

 _Kira asintió con la cabeza._

" _Aun no sé porque dijeron que yo buscaba algo. No sé a qué se referían." Respondió Kira, bajando del lomo de Doc. Para después volver a recostarse en el suelo._

 _Doc, miro a Kira y después miro por la ventana hacia la calle._

" _Quizás…" Pensó._

 _Finalmente, se giro hacia donde se encontraba recostada Kira y se recostó a su lado. Aunque esta se pego más hacia él._

 _Doc la rodeo con su cuerpo y finalmente se dispusieron a dormir._

 _Continuara…_

 _Esto es lo que yo llamaría un capitulo express, porque es corto y fue hecho en una carrera por aprovechar toda la inspiración posible._

 _Lamento la tardanza pero me es difícil inspirarme para este tipo de historias ya que yo estoy bastante acostumbrado a trabajar solo con terror._

 _En fin, espero al menos sea de su agrado y pues me voy de nuevo a mi tumba._

 _Aunque si dejan sus reviews podría dar prioridad al avance de la historia, digo quien sabe :3_

 _Bueno, nos veremos._

 _Saludos cordiales a Advina._


End file.
